Spelman College proposes to continue the accomplishments in biomedical research begun nearly ten years ago with its initial MBRS-BMIR award. With that initial funding, those faculty interested in pursuing research were given the means to acquire instrumentation, furnish laboratories, and recruit undergraduate student trainees to assist in performing their investigations. Over the years, this funding has allowed the departments involved to be more effective in increasing faculty productivity in the biomedical sciences and in training students for research in such broad areas as cell and molecular biology, parasitology, biochemistry, bioinorganic chemistry, and biophysical chemistry and, with new funding, will open the areas of research to include physiology, neurobiology, and im nology. The College proposes to further strengthen and broaden the areas of biomedical research offered by: 1. Supporting faculty through academic year release time and summer stipends in order that they may be more productive in research. 2. Enhancing the research infrastructure by funding the acquisition of instrumentation, equipment, and supplies. ] 3. Exposing student trainees to scientific research thereby making them more competitive for graduate or professional school. 4. Allowing faculty and students the resources needed to travel to and present at national meetings and by encouraging the publication of research findings. The achievement of these goals will allow Spelman College to continue to play a leading role in supplying the nation with African American women biomedical researchers.